


Schrodinger's Nepeta

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fights, Gen, Mild Gore, Multiple Endings, Sad, Sadstuck, Sober Gamzee Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: An alternate universe in which Nepeta kills Gamzee.(Originally posted 11-5-19)





	Schrodinger's Nepeta

Nepeta curiously crawled along in the vents, her knees and hands gently padding along the metal. Her ears pricked up at distant voices and honking, and she began to crawl along quicker, following the sounds and trying to make out the speakers. There was yelling, and Nepeta began to move quicker, hoping that it was Eridan being stupid and not her best friend. There was a crack before yelling became louder, animalistic, psychotic. Just as she reached the vent where the yelling was coming from, it grew silent. There was a meaty thud and a clatter as Nepeta took her shaking body to the bars of the vent and looked down in horror.

The vent rung out like a bell as it hit the floor, Nepeta lunging her body at Gamzee while hissing. The clown grabbed her wrist with a loud crunch, but Nepeta didn't notice. She didn't care.  
"Honk!" She snarled swinging her legs forwards and kicking Gamzee down, his clubs landing with a horn splitting thunk on her head before crashing down on the floor as she scratched and punched his twitching body, claws piercing his skin and sending spurt after spurt after spurt of purple blood into her face and body. She continued puncturing his body even after it stopped reacting, feeling cartilage and muscle break and distort. Nepeta tore her panting body up off of his, staring down at his bloody corpse with malice in her eyes.

"Honk." She mocked, laughing slightly as she stomped on him halfheartedly, his blood soaked clothes squelching under her shoes.

"Honk!" Nepeta spoke louder, anger leaking into her voice as her stomps grew more rapid, ribs cracking and piercing more of his skin before collapsing in on themselves. "Honk! HonkhoNKHONK HONK!"

"HONK!" She screamed, beginning to stomp in his head and chest, teeth bared like a wild animal. Gamzees chest was turned to mush, Nepetas foot unable to do anymore damage. "HONK!"

"Honk...honk..." She slowed down, tears beginning to roll down her face, washing some of the purple and green down to stain her shirt. "H...onk....h-hon...Equius..." Her roars wavered and broke into sobs as she fell to her knees onto the purple corpse. "Equius...Equius!"

Nepeta sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeves, dragging away the blood that trickled down with tears. She crawled off of Gamzee to reach her moirail, first putting her hand, then ear against his cooling chest.  
There was no beat.  
Nepeta choked back another sob. She looked at his blue, smiling face before looking down at his neck, the wire-like string cutting deep into his skin. Nepeta slid her fingers under the string, sticky threads of Equius' blue snapping as the string was pulled back and placed next to him. She slid back onto his lap and pulled Equius' body up until he was sitting upright, wrapping her arms tight under his and hugging him close, something inside of her hoping that he would wrap his arms around her one last time.

"The feline-obsessed female is going to miss you, strong Equius..." She muttered, gently laying his body down and climbing off of him, fixing her hat so that it lay cleanly on his head before taking his cracked glasses and putting them on herself. Nepeta suddenly flinched and hissed at the feeling in her wrist, her body cooling from the adrenaline rush and running her down, her head also pounding from the club to the temple. She reached up and gasped in pain as she felt the raw flesh under her splintered horn, warm blood still trickling down her thumping head.

"Ugh...quius..." She groaned laying diagonally across her friends lap and putting her arm along his chest as she felt herself become dizzy and heavier, her vision fading darker and darker until it was the void. "I'm sorry."

 

****************

 

[Bonus 1!] (Alive)

 

"...Oh Nepeta..." A familiar voice said quietly through the void, hands on her shoulders pulling her away from the black. She felt soft sleeves behind her head, gently lifting her upwards as the familiar voice got closer. Nepeta weakly opened her eyes, seeing messy black hair through cracked shades before feeling warm lips against her own. Was that...Karkat? She had to be dreaming! Or dead.  
The lips pulled away, Nepeta feeling a sad sigh of relief against her blood covered face.  
"...Karkat?" She said weakly, the arms holding her head up almost dropping her.

"Nepeta! This-I-I'm so happy you're not dead!" Karkat gently let her head down, Nepeta grunting from pain a little as she sat upright, moving off of Equius' body.

"That's a...weird compliment Karkat...I'm glad you're not dead either."

"So what happened? This place looks like a fucking blood orgy went RIGHT."

"Ew." Nepeta said grimacing. "Equius went looking for Gamzee but Gamzee..." She paused, Karkat picking up on what she meant through the way her voice wavered and expression sank. "I saw it happen so I jumped out of the vent and I...I killed Gamzee. By-by the time I-Equius-" Karkat awkwardly wrapped his arms around Nepeta, the girl resting her head on Karkats shoulder and brushing off some of the blood onto his sweater.

"Come on, we're bringing all of the bodies to the roof so Kanaya can clean them up." Karkat sighed, looking over his shoulder and choking back tears for his moirail. "Or I guess clean them off the floor." He stood up and grabbed Nepeta's wrists to pull her up, the girl hissing as she got to her feet.

"Ow watch the paw!" Nepeta pulled back and held her wrist in her other hand, Karkat suddenly noticing the amount of her own blood in her hair and crusted down her cheeks, as well as her splintered horn.

"Jegus! Sorry Nepeta! Are you ok?! Dumb question of fucking course you're not-Can I...shit."

"Pff I'll be fine Karkitty. But can we...go somewhere else? Being in here..."

"I get what you mean. We can get them up later, let's just get to the others and tell them what happened, and that you're alive."

 

**********************

 

[Bonus 2!] (Dead)

 

"Oh Nepeta..." Karkat said sadly, tears pricking his eyes as he crouched down next to her body. "What happened." He looked at the purple and green blood on her, looking back to the purple mess that was Gamzee Makara.  
"H-how? How did this-how did this happen?!" Karkat tried to piece the image together in his head.

Did Equius kill Gamzee? No, then how did Nepeta die? Equius would never...

Equius could've killed Gamzee for revenge after Nepetas murder? No, then how did Equius die? Why is she laying on top of him? And why is that sweaty creep SMILING?

Did Nepeta...

No she-

But it adds up...

Nepeta could've gone berserk and killed Gamzee, but Equius tried to stop her because Gamzee's a highblood and he could hurt her. She killed Gamzee in front of Equius, Equius attacked her and punched her in the head, but wouldn't kill her. Nepeta shot an arrow but she was disorientated from getting hit in the head so she shot his leg. Equius falls to the ground and Nepeta uses the string from one of his bows to choke him. He dies smiling at his moirail. Nepeta dies from the blow to the head crying because she killed Equius.

"Nepeta...oh gog why...why." Karkat grabbed Nepeta by her shirt, pulling her up to his face, shades falling off to reveal her blank eyes, crusted with blood and tears.

"Why?! Why the fuck did you kill them?! What kind of monster kills their own moirail! Gamzee-Gamzee was a stupid asshole but he was my moirail! He was my moirail and you fucking killed him!" Karkat shrieked, shaking her limp body back and forth as his own tears began rolling down his cheeks. "You ruined EVERYTHING! WHY DID I EVER LET YOU ON THIS METEOR?! WHY DID I EVER TALK TO YOU?! YOU FUCKING MURDEROUS BITCH! Why did...why...Nepeta..."

Karkats trollian beeped, and he turned his attention to his wrist, Kanaya's voice pulling him away from his anger.  
"Karkat? Karkat have you found anyone yet?"

"Um...yeah," Karkat said hoarsely "Three."

"Who? Alive or..."

"Dead. It's Gamzee, Equius...and Nepeta."

"Oh no. Would you like help moving them up here?"

"I'll...I'll be fine."

"Are you alright, Karkat?"

"I think-I think Nepeta killed Gamzee and Equius."


End file.
